<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash Landing...Dragons...Reapers by Elika_DeSolis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615829">Crash Landing...Dragons...Reapers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elika_DeSolis/pseuds/Elika_DeSolis'>Elika_DeSolis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elika_DeSolis/pseuds/Elika_DeSolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Hawke/ Female Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t believe it, they had survived somehow. Joker said the ship could be in better condition and he was not sure where exactly they were. EDI had confirmed this by stating she did not recognize any of the stars. The small planet near the Relay looked like as good a place as any to land. There were no transmissions of any kind coming from the planet. EDI could pick up signs of life and directed Joker to an area far from any civilization. It was 36 hours later that they got a finished ship wide systems diagnostic. </p><p>There was an abundance of raw ore on the planet that would aid in repairs. Their current problem at hand was the shortage of general and medical supplies. It was decided that she, Kasumi and Jacob would venture to the largest settlements in the area. </p><p>“Since I’m not sure what we will find we will have the shuttle drop off here and we will head here and we will head here on foot utilizing our cloaks” Shepard said as she indicated two separate locations on the Nav map. </p><p>“Shep since we are not reading any tech in the area I recommend civies and minimal weapons with yours and Jacob’s biotics I think we should be set.”</p><p>“Agreed let's suit up and head out.” She went up to her cabin and changed in to her black BDU’s and a long black leather jacket that hid her gun and knives. Her long curly auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She met Jacob and Kasumi at the shuttle both were in BDU’s and not their usual cat suits but Kasumi still had her ever present hood. </p><p>“Let’s head out,” she ordered.</p><p>The shuttle ride was short and they landed off the coast on a small inlet of land. They had made some temporary camouflage using the tarping they threw over the shuttle and local foliage to hide it from whomever they may find., and began a trek to the city they saw from the air. They were about a half an hour away from the shuttle when they ran into some trouble. </p><p>“Shep, are they shooting arrows at us?”</p><p>“Looks like it, and I am pretty sure those swords are real. I’m kinda worried about the guy in the back with what looks like a staff.”</p><p>“Everyone down!” Jacob yelled as a rain of lightning came at them.</p><p>Sheppard stood and sent a shock-wave to knock back the people with the swords. It seemed their cloaks failed when they crossed an area of ground with strange ruins on it. They had to take cover once again as a wall of fire came their way.</p><p>“Shepard, our guns seem to have shorted.”</p><p>“I know. I guess its biotics and daggers if you have them. Kasumi stay back.” She yelled as she rushed ahead to barely dodge the swipe of a sword as she plunged her dagger into the attackers neck. Jacob had sent a warp over the wizard is all she could think of as she sent a reave to an archer that was above them.</p><p>“Shep, you have incoming from the left flank.” </p><p>Sure enough there were four heavily armed individuals coming from their left attacking the large group in front of them while leaving them alone. With the mysterious reinforcements the fight lasted minutes with the other side all dead and minor wounds to their saviors.</p><p>“Well what do we have here Hawke. Never seen a group like this before.” said what looked like a dwarf out of some fantasy vid.</p><p>“Mages we should be done with them.” a lanky white haired man with pointed ears snarled.</p><p>“I do not detect any magic around them or from them.” a blonde man answered.</p><p>“You would know abomination.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fenris enough please. I do apologize for my companions rudeness. I’m Alexander Hawke, the dwarf is Varric Thetheras. This brody elf is Fenris and our mage is Anders” a rugged man said as he pointed to the surrounding individuals. </p><p>“Pleased to meet you Alexander,” she said as she looked him over. He was tall at least six foot four and had dark brown shaggy hair with a well groomed beard and what seemed to be some sort of facial paint across the bridge of his nose. His brown almost black eyes were watching her closely as she continued. “This is Jacob Taylor, Kasumi Goto and I am Madison Shepard. We recently ran into some trouble with our ship and were looking for a place to restock our supplies.”</p><p>“Well if you have the gold Kirkwall isn’t far and I wouldn’t mind escorting you.”</p><p>“One moment why I converse with my team.” she said as she turned to her group. “If you and Kasumi head back to the shuttle, you can have Mordin pull out the gold we have stored from our surveys. When I get a look at the coins I will scan them and send them to EDI. Mordin and EDI then can begin fabrication of some in the tech lab. Then Jacob I want you, Miranda Jack and Grunt to drop near my signal but outside the walls with the gold… Understood.” Kasumi nodded yes as well as Jacob as he aborted a salute.</p><p>“Commander, I will have Joker shuttle us in and have EDI monitor your comms. I will report once I return to the shuttle. In the downtime during fabrication I will work on a fix for our guns and if you would like maybe fabricate a few more melee weapons.”</p><p>“The guns seem to have shorted alongside the cloaks yet the omni tools are still working as are our amps. Try adapting the micro surge protectors and tell Grunt mama says full armor.”</p><p>“Yes Commander.” Jacob replied as Shepard started to hand over her guns as they were currently useless. She dismissed her team and turned back to Hawke and his group.</p><p>“Are they going to be okay on their own.”</p><p>“Don’t worry so much sparkle fingers they were holding their own before we got here., and they were mostly unarmed except for the blue glowy stuff. What is that?</p><p>“Where we are from it is called Biotics. You are either born with it or gain the abilities after exposure to a rare element.”</p><p>“So you are not plagued by demons?” Anders asked.</p><p>“Demons?”</p><p>“You do not know of demons, what of the fade?”</p><p>“I’m sorry I do not know what you are inquiring about?”</p><p>“Are there no mages from where you are from?” Fenris asked.</p><p>“Is that what he is?” she asked as she pointed to Anders. “There are legends about such people from long ago.” </p><p>“Hey Broody sounds like you should go back with them so you can escape the so called abominations.”</p><p>“Shut up dwarf.”</p><p>“How about we continue this conversation on our walk back to Kirkwall” Hawke bellowed before the bickering could continue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawke led Shepard and the rest of his companions back to Kirkwall. He watched Madison’s face as they approached the Gallows as the sunset. “I’m afraid that the market will be closed. If you would like you can find lodgings at the tavern or if you would agree there is more than enough room in my home for you to stay.”</p><p>“I feel like I should take you up on your generous offer. Thank you Hawke.” she said as she looked at the rundown streets around her. </p><p>“It is not a problem,” said farewell to his companions and escorted Madison to his home. When they entered Brutus tackled him to the ground as he heard Bodhan greet them.</p><p>“Bohdan would you prepare a room for my guest please?”</p><p>“Yes Serrah Hawke. Dinner will be ready shortly.”</p><p>“It is just me Bohdan and the boy Sandal now, well except Brutus here,” he said as he pushed the dog off of himself. “Are you going to be okay tonight without your companions?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you for your help, but may I ask a favor if possible. Could I see one of the coins you use to trade with?”</p><p>“Here you can keep it, we took it off that bandit you killed along with his sword if you want it,” he said as he threw her a coin. He watched as she laid it flat in her palm and waived her arm as it glowed orange over it. Then she threw it back at him.</p><p>“For my lodgings.” she smiled as he caught it.</p><p>“If you insist. There are some extra clothes in the wardrobe in your room and a wash basin if you would like to freshen up and join me for dinner.”</p><p>“Thank you Hawke.”</p><p>“Please call me Alex.”</p><p>“Thank you Alex.”</p><p>He watched as Bohdan led her to his mother’s old room as he went to his own quarters to change out of his armor and clean up. It was not long until he was waiting in the kitchen for Madison to join them for dinner. He was stunned when she came into the kitchens. She was wearing one of  the few dresses he had kept that his mother had made for Bethany before she was murdered. It was made of blue silk with silver trim and accents. She had her let her long curly auburn hair flow freely around her shoulders; he noticed how blue her eyes really were now with the blue of the dress bringing the color out.</p><p>“I apologise for nothing formal; but since my mother and sister have passed I prefer to eat in here with Bohdan and Sandal.”</p><p>“Believe me when I say that this is fine. This is probably the first home cooked meal I have had in years. I am used to military rations and mess food; so this is amazing thank you.”</p><p>“If it is not too forward, I must say you look absolutely beautiful in that dress.” </p><p>“Thank you... This is going to sound a bit outlandish to you, but will you be willing to answer some questions that I have for you?”</p><p>“As long as you answer mine in return.” he responded back.</p><p>“Anders, he really is a mage and can do magic?”</p><p>“Yes. You really have no magic users where you are from.”</p><p>“ No we dont.”</p><p>“Where are you from Shepard?”</p><p>“Since we are going to be stuck here a considerable amount of time you can call me Madison. People will not believe you so it is safe to tell you… My friends and I are from a different galaxy. We tend to travel in ships that go from star to star exploring different planets and astral bodies. We have been defending many civilizations from a great threat. My team defeated a race called the Collectors that were attacking human colonies. We found out that they were working for a greater enemy working to destroy all of the civilizations that populate our galaxy. Our ship was damaged after we destroyed the Collectors’ base and our way home threw the Mass Relay. We somehow ended up here with a banged up crew and a damaged ship.”</p><p>“Anders is a healer he could help your crew if you would like, and if you have the gold Varric can get you anything.”</p><p>“ You believe me?”</p><p>“Madison I live in a  world of dragons, demons, magic, elves and darkspawn. I stare up at the stars every nightstand wish of something else. I have walked in the fade, so believing you is easy.” he said as he placed a reassuring hand on hers that sat on the table. </p><p>“Thank you,” just then there was a noise he heard come from her arm. “I need to take this.”</p><p>“Go on.” he watched as she drew back her sleeve and an orange light engulfed her forearm and a light shot up with an image of a man. He watched and listened as she conversed with a man named Joker. It seemed they had funds coming to them and more people would arrive tomorrow morning. The conversation only lasted a few minutes but relief showed on her face.</p><p>“I am sorry some of my team will be meeting me outside the wall in the morning.”</p><p>“It is no issue, I will show you the markets and whatever you cant find I will have Varric look into obtaining. If you would like, a group of us including Anders can come back with you to help your crew.”</p><p>“I would appreciate any assistance,” they ate dinner and continued to chat. When dessert was eaten he escorted her back to his mother’s old room and said good night.</p><p>Alex could tell he was smitten with Madison. There was something about her that drew people in and commanded respect. It did not help that she was beautiful and could hold her own against numerous foes. What she called Biotics was amazing to watch, it was like magic but very different. There was no energy in the air that surrounded it, only sheer force.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning he awoke and could hear someone in the training yard, the soft thwack of an arrow hitting a target. He got dressed and headed to the yard to see who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are pretty good at that Madison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned during my N7 survival training, Bohdan loaned me this but I feel like I may break it. I think I may buy one once my team arrives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a better idea,” he said as he headed back into the house and went into the study. He found the case he was looking for on a shelf of scrolls. He dusted it off on the way back to the training yard. “Here I found it in a slavers den so you could say it is a spoil of war. I have never had much use for a bow. I prefer a great sword myself.” She took the case from him and laid it on a nearby bench. She opened it with a gasp. It was beautiful. It looked to be made out of some kind of bone that was almost black. There were blue and red etchings carved into that faintly glowed. “I am not sure fire and ice damage will work for you but at least you can try it out and see. It is made from Dragonbone so you should not be able to break it easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took out the bow and grabbed one of the blunted practice arrows and fired it at the target. The target burst into cold blue flames which had her quickly sending a warp at the target which smothered the flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I see that it works and you are pretty useful for putting out magical fires as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander Shepard”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes EDI”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ground team is ten minutes out from your location.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you EDI.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks like we are going to have to pick up some more guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before they were outside of the city when he saw the group. One look at them and he knew it was a good idea that they were going to be sneaking them in through the Darktown passages by Anders’ clinic. It was not long before he had them all back inside the mansion in Hightown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I believe it would be best if you change into something less noticeable. The big guy and the colorful one might want to stay here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madison could not help but laugh at the faces of Jack and Grunt. Sandal was currently staring at Grunt while Brutus was trying to tackle him to the ground but not succeeding. The rest of the team followed her and Alex upstairs to change. When they came back down Madison and Miranda were in dresses that were in the wardrobe and Jacob had borrowed some house clothes from Alex. She had to stop the fight between Miranda and Jack before it began as Jack was cackling at seeing them in their attire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not take long to get what supplies they could find. Madison bought some clothes for the ground crew and some crafting materials to make some armor that would allow them to fit in. She discreetly scanned some of the weapons and armors on display for schematics so her crew would  not stand out unarmed. She gathered intel about the current unrest in Kirkwall, which included the issues with the mages. She figured she could maybe talk to Anders later in regards to it. Alex had pointed out a bunch of herbs and ingredients that could be used for healing. She ended up buying the whole stall out. They also bought a horse and cart to carry the supplies back to the ship as there was too much for the shuttle to hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once shopping was finished and the cart was loaded it was late into the afternoon when the group changed and headed out. Alex had smuggled Grunt, Jack and Anders out through Darktown. Varric was not going to miss this so he escorted the other. Jacob had fixed the issues with there weapons so when a group of bandits thought they were easing picking the met an untimely fate in a matter of seconds. Between Jack’s shockwave, Jacob’s barrier to protect the party and the rest of the team's weapons they were downed before Hawke’s group could aid them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Maker’s balls are you sure you need our help?” Varric asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know MOrdin would love to talk to Anders after Chakwas picks his brain about the healing herbs and we most definitely need more supplies. We have two on board that have severe allergies and we are going to have to find something for them to eat soon. So yes we need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hawke I like this one you should try to keep.” Varric said with a wink as he lovingly stroked Bianca. Madison pinked up at his comment while Alex shook his head and avoided eye contact with the group.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short one but it is what it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was setting when they reached the ship and the look of awe on her three new companions upon seeing the Normandy was inspiring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maker’s breathe, they weren’t kidding were they,” Varric gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see where I may be needed already. Show me to your healer and I will do what I can to help.” Anders said as he was already in route to a bandaged crew member that was sitting next to a crate outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Varric both flinched when Garru came strolling down the gangway, and they heard a rumbling laugh from Grunt who still hadn’t removed his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh heh heh… Hey ugly you scared them I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well junior have they got a look at you yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” you could hear the click of Grunt’s helmet as he removed it for all to see.  Varric and Alex gasped while Anders did his best to tend to the man with the burned hands of the injured man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shepard, the repairs are underway. Chakwas is frantic and Mordin is in nirvana. We ran into some strange creatures that put up little resistance for Tali and I. Mordin tested the creatures and found an infection in them that seems to change their amino structures that make them Dextro friendly. Not exactly looking forward to that but at least we will be able to survive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex watched as Madison walked up to the large creature that resembled a Darkspawn and hugged him. “Alex let me introduce you to Garrus Vakerian, my second in command and my battle brother. If you Varric and Anders would like to follow me I will introduce you to the rest of the command crew. Sargent Gardner can go over the rest of the supplies we need with you, Varric,” she said as she pointed out the man that Anders had been healing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship was huge and unlike anything that he had ever seen. It was twice the size of a Qunari Dreadnought.  He followed her around the ship where he was introduced to the pilot Joker then to the mid deck where he met a blue woman named Samara and the doctor Chakwas, whom he left Anders with. He never noticed the human dragon until he spoke to Madison in some weird language. The shock must have registered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can not understand him can you Hawke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Thane, you should go see Chakwas. I forgot that Garrus and Grunt’s armor have translators and most Asari speak common. Hmm let's go see Mordin. He is a little excitable and well… you will see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended going up one floor to something she called the Tech Lab. To say this Mordin was excitable was an understatement. He could only understand one side of the conversation until all of a sudden Mordin was behind him and he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He could then understand the overactive creature in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would like to run further experiments on flora and fauna of the area. Should know pheromones of the male suggest interest in mating with you Shepard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mordin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, TMI. I remember. I would like first look at any samples.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do Mordin. We should leave him to his experiments.” she said with a slight flush to her face as she motioned him out of the Tech Lab. He followed her around the rest of the ship being introduced to her ground team and members of her crew. He couldn't help but laugh whenMOrdin snuck up behind Anders and Justice came out and all Mordin said was interesting. They finally ended up in the armory where there was a vast array of weapons. He watched as she took off and stored her weapons, he noticed that the bow and two daggers she had on her were not removed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go to my quarters if you would like to follow, or EDI and direct you to the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep hearing EDI but you have yet to introduce us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that is a bit hard to explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead EDI.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Commander. I am EDI, an artificial intelligence that aids in the running of the ship and monitors the health of the crew. I am the Normandy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So in essence you are the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Hawke I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well as that seems to be the final introduction I will follow you to your quarters Madison.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>